


Papa

by Luvdavamps



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvdavamps/pseuds/Luvdavamps
Summary: A little short fic about what Seb might call Aaron.





	Papa

**Author's Note:**

> So I keep thinking about how Seb would refer to Aaron. I know that this hasn't been mentioned yet but I keep thinking Seb will call Aaron Papa. And so I came up with this scenario. Kids always have a way of surprising people with what they say and having seen something similar happen in my own family thought this would be a cute way for Seb to prove to everyone just exactly how he see's Aaron. I hope you like it.

People can tell you, you might have an idea of what a child may refer to you as, whether that be gran, grandma or nanna, if it’s your grandchild, or any number of (sometimes silly) nicknames. However, if that child wants to call you by another name, they will. That’s how Aaron found himself in his current predicament. 

It was a typical evening for the residents of the Mill. It was Aaron’s turn to cook and so naturally they ended up at the Woolpack. Aaron had been working almost non-stop since he returned from Malta trying to make up for his extended absence. It was amazing to see the difference in Seb since he’d been away. He’d only been away a month and even though he got to see Seb occasionally when he video-called Robert, it still didn’t prepare him for how much the little boy would grow and develop while he was gone. When he’d left Seb’s babbling was only starting to become more word like. Now it was like he was actually starting to talk. He’d started to recognise his own name and had begun to make gestures to let them know what he wanted.

For a while everyone would encourage Seb to try and get him to say words and he’d started to become a parrot, repeating words he’d hear. This meant that everyone was having to watch what they said to make sure that Seb didn’t pick up any words they didn’t want him to repeat. Robert had even taken to covering Seb’s ears or spelling out certain words. 

With Seb really starting to talk everyone was vying for Seb’s first proper word. Naturally Rebecca was trying to get Seb to say Mama first. Victoria had been switching between trying to get Seb to say mum and dad. When she was around Chas would even get in on the action trying to get Seb to say Nanna. There had been some awkwardness surrounding how Seb would refer to Aaron. Not wanting to upset Rebecca Robert and Aaron had decided that they wouldn’t encourage any parental title but that didn’t stop them being used from time to time. 

Aaron was feeling a little sore after work having managed to cause a twinge in his back lifting something the wrong way. As he went to sit down Aaron’s back sent a spasm causing Aaron to let out a small grunt. The noise Aaron let out was reminiscent of an old person and Liv couldn’t help but make a remark. 

‘You alright their Grandpa.’ Liv had recently taken to referring to Aaron as this anytime he would start lecturing her like an old man or as a way of winding up Aaron. Robert tried to get in on the joke once but it backfired when Aaron and Liv turned it around on him reminding him that he was 6 years older than Aaron. At the same time Liv made her remark Rebecca and Victoria had entered the pub with Seb having had him for the day, intending to drop Seb of with Aaron and Robert. 

All of a sudden Seb seemed to spot Aaron and having decided that’s who he wanted to go to decided to make that clear. ‘Papa!’ Seb decided to shout, gesturing to Aaron. 

Time seemed to stop for a while, everyone looking at Seb. Aaron and Robert, Aaron in particular, looked to Rebecca waiting for her to say something. They expected her to get angry and annoyed but instead she seemed almost happy, ecstatic even. She started talking to Seb in that voice everyone seemed to use on babies who did something they deemed cute or exciting. ‘Baby boy! Did you just say your first word?’

Everyone it seemed except Aaron started cooing at Seb excited for him to finally have said his first proper word. Even Chas had come around from behind the bar to get all gooey about it. Seb having not got what he wanted started to get a little annoyed, grunting again pointing and wriggling trying to get to Aaron. ‘Papa!!’ Seb saying this again seemed to bring Aaron out of the trance he was in. ‘Rebecca, I…I have no idea where he got that from.’ Aaron didn’t seem to know what else to say.

Rebecca responded while passing Seb over to Aaron so he would settle. ‘Don’t look so worried. I’m not going to go all crazy. I’ve said before that I’m okay with you being involved and like another Dad to Seb. I know neither of you have been forcing him to say it but it seems Seb decided on his own what he wants you to be.’

Chas decided to come in at this point. ‘Kids are like that love. I remember when you were little you would never call your grandad Shadrach by that title. It was always ‘Rack’. You never saw him much so it never stuck but still kids will call you whatever they want to.’ Having said her peace Chas went back to fussing over Seb like everyone else.

Aaron looked over at Robert at this point trying to gauge his reaction. Having noticed Aaron’s look Robert could see that his partner wasn’t quite sure how to take this seemingly new role. ‘Your mums right you know. Kids will call you whatever. I’ve always known you’d be someone significant in Seb’s life because you are in mine. It was just a matter of waiting for Seb to let us know what that was going to be and it seems he’s decided that you’re his Papa.’

Having heard and recognising the word it seemed that Seb wanted to make his feelings abundantly clear by turning his head so he was looking more at Aaron’s face from his position in Aaron’s lap for a moment before turning back to everyone and pointing at Aaron calling him Papa once more. It was almost as if Seb wanted to make sure everyone knew that this was what Aaron was to be. Looking down at the little boy he didn’t expect to love and seeing the look of love and happiness on Robert’s face Aaron felt a sense of contentedness wash over him. He may never of thought that this would be his life but he’s damn sure glad it was.


End file.
